Forever
by Finn
Summary: Ami and Obi-Wan meet again after a few years and finally admit their feelings for eacht other....My first English SW-Fic ! I LOVE REVIEWS !!!


Title: Forever  
Author: Finn  
Characters: Obi/Ami  
Genre: Romance/Drama, takes place a few years after TPM  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything of SW, cos I'm not the master himself, George Lucas !!!  
Lyrics: Sarah McLachlan, "Hold On"  
PS: It is my first SW-Fic so please don't be too severely ! I love reviews !!!  
  
It's the same question every day. I can't think about something else since the day he has left. Where is he at the moment ? What is he doing ? Is he thinking about me or someone else ? His eyes, I got lost in his eyes when I saw him for the very first time. I think he didn't realize but...  
"Your highness ?"   
She was looking out of the window, lost in daydreams and thought, not realizing, that someone had entered the room.  
"Your highness ?" one of her servants shook her out of her thoughts.  
"What...yes, what's going on ?" she asked quietly.   
"My lady, you're having a visitor." the servant answered.  
"Oh. Who is it this time ? No, wait, don't say a thing. Just tell him, whoever it is, that I feel not very well at the moment. Please, I need some time for myself..." the queen returned.  
"But, your highness, I think you should meet him...My lady, if I may talk to you in a friendly way..."   
"Well, speak !"   
"I know what you're thinking about all the time and why you need some time for yourself. You told me, remember ? I know what your daydreams you're always lost in are about. And you told me about that question you ask yourself day by day. And by knowing all these things, I think you must meet that visitor !"   
She looked at the servant a bit confused, then she nodded.  
"He's welcome." she finally said.   
A few minutes later, her servant returned and entered the queen's room again. A young man with a familiar face was following her.  
"Your highness..."  
"Obi-Wan...," she whispered, ..."uhm...master Kenobi, I'm glad to see you after such a long time."  
  
Hold on, hold on to yourself   
For this is gonna hurt like hell  
Hold on, hold on to yourself  
I know what only time can tell  
What is it in me that refuses to believe  
This isn't easier than the real thing...  
  
  
  
There she is. As beautiful as I remembered her all the time. It's the same delicate face I see every night when I'm dreaming. The smile I missed for so many years...What I feel...for her... What she does to me with every smile...it kills me every time, cos I know...I'll never get love from her, will I ?  
He couldn't find any words to tell her his feelings. They were just there, and they were strong. Stronger than anything else he had ever felt in his life. Even stronger than the Force. Much stronger. And now she was standing right in front of him.   
  
The way he's looking at me...I missed that. I didn't want to admit it during all those years of separation. It was too far away from me. He was too far away...I didn't have to care about things like...feelings. I was able to hide them for a long, long time. But now that he's here...hiding from the thing called love wouldn't make any sense. Too strong are these feelings...  
He looked wiser than the last time they had met. But he still didn't lose his youth. His blue eyes and his smile were still the same.   
  
"Leave us alone ! We haven't seen each other for a few years. I'm sure master Kenobi and me have to talk about a lot of things that happened during that time." she ordered.  
"Of course, your highness !" her servant replied and left the room.   
  
Silence filled the room after Amidala's servant had left. They were both staring at each other as if there was nothing else existing but them.   
"You're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen..." he whispered, not thinking about what he said. She answered his words wit a confused smile.  
"Master Kenobi, I..." she took him back to reality.  
"Oh...I'm sorry, your highness, did I really say that...I mean I..." he tried to explain but she shook her head.  
"You don't have to apologize for paying me a compliment." she returned smiling.   
"Don't I ?"   
"No." she whispered while walking up to him. She gently touched his face and looked him straight into his eyes.  
"I missed you, master Kenobi..." she said quietly.   
"Oh please, don't do this to me...I..." he stuttered when he touched her hand which was still resting on his face.  
"I can't help it...I've just got these feelings, Obi-Wan. Feelings which control my mind...and my heart...But...as I see...you don't feel the same way..." she said, trying to restrain the pain she felt while saying these words. She turned away from him, because she didn't want him to see her tears. But he grabbed her hand again.  
"But I do. I do feel the same. Believe me, what I feel for you is more than respect and friendship. I think it's called...love. I've always loved you, Padme. I just wasn't man enough to admit it. Maybe because I didn't want to make you unhappy. Because I knew, that everything would be against it, including the Force..."   
"I don't care about the Force. I care about you. The Force does not mean a thing to me. But you...You're my everything."  
"Padme, please, it hurts me more than you to tell you this..." he returned, feeling tears coming up. Then they fell into a deep embrace full of desperation.  
  
  
Hold on, hold on to yourself   
For this is gonna hurt like hell  
Hold on, hold on to yourself  
I know what only time can tell  
What is it in me that refuses to believe  
This isn't easier than the real thing...  
  
  
"Just one touch, Obi-Wan...One innocent kiss..." she cried desperately. He looked at her again. Then he leaned his forehead against hers before he kissed her tenderly on her lips. It was an endless kiss, filled with emotion and all the love they had for each other. And they both hoped it would never end.   
  
My love you know you're my best friend  
You know I'd do anything for you  
And my love let nothing come between us  
My love for you is strong and true...  
  
  
He was lying beside her and watched her sleeping peacefully. He knew, that this was be the only night he'd spent with her. The only night he'd show her how much he loved her. But he'd always remember that night. And that she truly loved him.   
  
Am I in heaven or am I...  
At the crossroads I am standing  
So now you're sleeping peaceful  
I lie awake and pray that you'll be strong tomorrow  
  
  
"Where do you go, love ?" she asked him yawning.  
"You know I have to leave, Padme...You have to be strong. I know you are..." he returned quietly. Suddenly she was awoken by these words running through her head again and again. She shook her head vigorously and got up to stop him.  
"No, don't go, love. Don't ! I'll die without your love..." she shouted.   
"You will always have it. You will always have my love, Padme. Forever." he answered. He kissed her on her forehead and embraced her one more time.  
"Forever ?" she stuttered.   
"Forever."  
  
  
  
And we'll see another day  
And we will praise it  
And love the light that brings a smile  
Across your face  
Oh god if you're out there won't you hear me  
I know that we've never talked before  
Oh god the man I love is leaving  
Won't you take him when he comes to your door ? 


End file.
